Tokyo Mew Mew: Monkey Style!
by Mew Satou
Summary: The aliens are back with a new leader and now 8th grader Purin must lead a new team of Mews in order to save the world. Yeah, we're probably all doomed e.e DISCONTINUED!
1. Purin's the leader na no da!

**Satou: **Teehehe! My first after Purin/Taruto Fan fiction.. It's Tarin! xD I'm supporting all the weirdest couples I can think up nya!

**Couples In This Story: **Minto/Kisshu, Keichiiro/Zakuro, Ryou/Ichigo, Retasu/Pai, **Purin/Taruto**, Aoyama/Doom (BWAHAHAHA!!!! -cough cough-)

_**Chapter 1**_

It had been four years since the original story was told. Four years ago Tokyo Mew Mew had saved their beloved city, the whole world for that matter, from a fate so cruel and harsh the mere idea of it was unbearable. No one wants to have their planet conquered by aliens. The idea is often used in horror films so for it to become a reality...

Tokyo was now a peaceful place where Mew Mews were legends and talked about often in gossip. Many girls tried to pass themselves off as Mews but otherwise Tokyo Mew Mew was slowly being forgotten. The 5 kawaii girls didn't show up on TV anymore and the wondrous Cafe, Cafe Mew Mew, had been closed from the public and now only delivered cakes and pastries. Why? Because life was something that had gotten in the way. Ichigo Momomiya was in Europe with her boyfriend now, thanks to some plane tickets and spare cash from Minto and Zakuro. She was too busy to come down to visit Japan though a recent fight with Masaya Aoyama was threatening to send her home. Minto, on the other hand, had become an actress and model with Zakuro Fujiwara and the two were often seen in commercials and TV special together. They were too busy with their new career together to mind the Cafe. As for Retasu Midorikawa, she had opened a doll shop. Ryou had offered to let her sell dolls near the Cafe and the money earned was going to charity. All her free time was spent study for school.

So... What about the final Mew Mew? Purin Fon. She was, after all, an eighth grader now while her friends were high scholars and above... What was keeping her from taking care of the Cafe? She still had a whole family to feed but Heicha's teacher was helping her now. The only reason Purin wasn't busy was because Keichiiro wanted her to focus on her schoolwork now...

Life in Tokyo was very normal but plans were being made in outer space... Plans that would ruin the peace of Tokyo once and for all if they succeeded.

CHAPTER 1 :: Cafe Mew Mew's Official Reopening!!!

"Good morning, Oneechan!" Cried a hyper, high pitched voice. An alarm clock rung in Purin's ear and she rolled over in bed, eventually just falling out and hitting the ground hard.

"Heicha..." Purin moaned lazily "What now na no?"

"School na no da!" Heicha chirped excitedly "School starts soon, Oneechan na no da! Walk me to school na no da!"

"Oh... Right." Purin nodded and then slowly got to her feet and walked over to a pile of card board boxes in the corner of the room. The blonde monkey girl reached in and pulled out her Daiken School Uniform 1 and the changed quickly with her sister hoping around excitedly. Heicha loved being in second grade and always had her sister walk her to school in the morning since Heicha's new school was very close to Purin's.

Purin quickly hurried to the door and slid it open before walking down the hall and towards the kitchen. She could smile some eggs cooking and her face lit up with excitement when she remembered her siblings couldn't cook.

"Sensei na no da!" Purin cried out in delight as she entered the kitchen. Purin had never grown otu of saying "na no da".

"Hello, Purin." Replied Purin's kindhearted "sensei". In reality, this woman had only taught Heicha when the little girl was in Preschool but, 4 years ago, she'd agreed to pretend she was Purin's mother and hadn't broken her promise yet.

"I decided I'd make you breakfast today." Nadeshiko2 explained kindly "Here you go."

Purin was very excited to be eating something warm for breakfast so kneeled on the floor so she could sit at her table and eagerly started eating. Her 4 brothers ran into the kitchen next and began to ask for food. Purin smiled and finished her eggs just as her brothers sat down and her "mother" picked up Purin's dirty brown book bag and began emptying the contents. Purin stood up and walked over to see what was happening.

"What are you doing na no da?" Purin asked softly. If she asked loudly her brothers would over hear her and try to figure out what was happening too, which could be very annoying.

"I bought you a new bag." Nadeshiko explained "Your siblings are always confusing their bags with yours. That's ok for those 4 because they are go to the same school but you're in middle school now. They can't just bring you your bag... Ah."

Nadeshiko gasped in surprise when she noticed a bag of candy drops fall from Purin's old bag. The string that tied it closed slowly came undone and all the brightly colored candy drops split onto the floor.

"What are these for...?"

"Oh! Those na no da?" Purin started nervously "I always carry them around na no da! In case I get hungry on my way to school or home na no da!"

Nadeshiko smiled and nodded. "I understand." She said calmly "You're grown up now so I can trust this secret you're keeping isn't anything I should worry about."

"Ah..." Purin paused and then nodded. Nadeshiko really was a great mother.

"School now na no da!" Heicha cried out as she jumped up to Purin, who had finished collecting her candy drops and started loading her stuff into the new bag. Purin's new book bag looked like a monkey and was made of golden yellow fabric.

"It's a golden monkey!" Purin cheered.

"That's right. You've taken an extra liking to them but I guess that's expected. You are the master of the Golden Monkey fighting style, Purin."

"No na no da. Dad's the master and Yuebin already beat me na no da."

"Oh, that's right... Yuebin. Aren't you two engaged?" Nadeshiko asked. She personally didn't like how Purin's father at forced this on Purin so quickly. It had made the little girl very sad.

"Nope." Purin replied happily "Dad called it off na no da. I sent him a letter concerning the subject na no da."

"But you said you loved Yuebin..."

Purin looked down and turned a couple shades of red. Her golden brown eyes quickly darted to a candy drop that she'd forgotten and she picked up and held it to her chest, smiling.

"I did... Then I met someone else na no da..."

"School na no da!" Heicha cried out. The mood was spoiled and Purin nodded quickly.

"Thank you for coming, Sensei na no da!"

"Purin, dear, you can call me mom if you'd like..."

"Ok! Good bye, Mom na no da! See you after school na no da!" Purin cried out happily. She loved her life. She had a family to return to now... Not a shattered one, mind you, but a real family that treasured her. Only one part of her life was missing now....

"Purin-oneechan?" Heicha chirpped in question "Why do you love candy drops so much now na no da? When Heicha was in preschool you liked cookies3 na no da..."

Purin blushed a bit and then looked at the candy drop she was still holding. "I don't know na no da. I just do na no." She replied quietly. In reality, Purin still loved cookies and cake. More then anything. But candy drops reminded her of someone...

"Taruto..." Purin said in a soft, sad voice. Heicha didn't notice this since her school had come into view.

"School school na no da!" Heicha cried out in delight as she ran forward.

"Heicha-chan!" Called one of Heicha's younger friends. The two girls hugged each other and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"School school na no da!" She said together "Buh-bye, Oneechan na no da! Have fun na no da!" They called together. Purin waved and then walked off. Once she was out of view she sighed and took her bag off her back to put the candy drop in. Then she put her bag on again and looked around. Then was a car parked on the road and then a bunch of lamp posts leading down the path to her school.

"Well... No one will notice me, right na no da?" She whispered. After a second of thinking the situation over she jumped onto the car and pushed herself off it and landed on the lamp post perfectly.

"Great na no da! This'll be a lot faster na no da!" She said quickly before jumping to the next lamp post and landing on it in a hand stand. Then she pushed herself off again and landed on her feet atop the next one. She continued to do this until someone spied her and started clapping wildly.

"Thank you na no da!" Purin said happily, still in a hand stand on one of the lamp posts. Her fan from down below tossed her a coin and Purin jumped into the air to catch it and landed on the lamp post again, on her feet once more.

"THANK YOU NA NO DA!" She cried out happily "I'll be in the park after school na no da! Come see my show na no da!" Then she headed off again.

After a while she switched to the side walk. Walking to school was so much fun. With the school building now in sight she ran across the final road and through the school gates. Almost the second she entered bells started to ring and she sped up.

"Ohayo, Minna-san na no da!" Purin called as she entered the classroom and set her bag down at her seat.

"Purin-chan! Have you heard? We've got a transfer student!" Cried one of the many girls in Purin's class. She had long black hair and green eyes. Her name was Sakura.

"Nani na no da?"

"He's a cute boy too!" She added.

"Or so everyone says!" Cried Yuurei, a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And he's athletic!"

"And smart!"

"He knows everything about the galaxy!"

"And he can fight!"

"And he speaks English!"

"Not to mention that he's mysterious!"

"But he's so short." This comment was made by a new girl. Her name was Lina and she was the "most popular girl in school". He had long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Not to mention the fact she was filthy rich and wanted by every boy in school "He'll make a wonderful fan boy. And if he's as great as everyone says he is he can be my boyfriend."

"I don't care na no da." Purin said with a smile "He sounds like someone I know na no da."

"Ah." Lina said quickly "So where is this wonderful 'some you know'?"

"He... Moved na no da." Purin said quickly.

"So you're going to replace him with this new guy? That's low." Lina said cheerfully. Lina viewed Purin as a popularity rival because everyone thought Purin's athletic ability and cheerful personality was a perfect combo. They loved her.

"No. No one can replace Taruto."

The group of girls froze and then Sakura giggled happily.

"Puuurin..." She said teasingly "Have we told you this boy's name yet?"

"No na no da. What's his name?" Before Purin's question could be answered her teacher came in. Purin yelped in surprise and took her seat.

"Everyone, we have a surprise today..." Her teacher said. He was a really fun teacher with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"We've got a new student!!!" Sakura cried out happily.

"Well... I guess it's not a surprise anymore. Anyways, everyone give a warm welcome to Taruto Kirema4!"

Purin froze and Sakura giggled happily. "So, this is your friend, huh?" She whispered. Purin just shook her head and watched as the new boy came in. He had brown hair in pigtails and golden eyes and was incredibly pale. He looked around the class miserably, obviously hating every minute of this. All the girls "Awww"ed since he was so "cute" and some girls even started whispering about asking him out. But Purin didn't notice this. she didn't even move until Taruto's gaze was locked on hers.

"P-Purin?!" He managed to say in disbelief.

Purin blinked and then felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it. It'd been four years since she'd last seen him.

"Taru-Taru na no da..." She said in a soft, happy voice. The whole class went quiet and everyone, even Purin's Sensei, looked between Purin and Taruto. No one said anything.

"Taru-Taru... I've missed you so much... TARU-TARU!" With that said, Purin got out of her seat and ran over to Taruto and hugged him. His face instantly turned red and everyone began to complain in jealously. All the girls wanted Purin to let him go and the boys were complaining about how lucky Taruto was to get hugged on the first day of school.

"Purin..." Taruto said happily. He was about to hug her back when he came to his senses and pushed her away, turning bright red "Will you PLEASE let me go?"

"Oh fine then na no da." Purin said saidly, very hurt by this comment.

"Oh... Well... Seeing as you two seem to know each other so well... Miss. Fon, please show Mr. Kirema around the school." Her Sensei said quickly "Now. Let's start class."

Purin nodded and then walked to her seat quietly. Taruto took a seat on the other side of the room and watched her out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on her...

"Purin-chan? I just got a great idea. Why don't you and Taruto go to the reopening of Cafe Mew Mew after school today?" Sakura suggested that day during lunch. Purin shrugged and nodded, then took a double take and stared.

"Cafe Mew Mew is reopening na no da?!"

"Yup."

"I'll have to go then na no da! Maybe Shirogane-san still has my uniform na no da!"

Everyone looked oddly at Purin and nodded slowly.

"Ok... Sure."

Purin smiled and then turned around to find a seat, only to bump into Taruto.

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Taru-Taru na no da!"She said quickly, her face burning red.

"N-No problem. Listen... Would you like to have lunch and go to the Cafe after school?" He said quickly. If he waited even just one second he probably would've said something else.

Sakura and Yuurei gasped and Lina growled angrily at Purin, who nodded quickly.

"I'd love to, Taru-Taru!"

"Can you please stop calling me that?! I thought I told you to call me Taruto-kun5!"

Sakura and Yuurei giggled in delight. Taruto wasn't used to needing a last name and didn't realize what he'd done until Purin whispered the explanation for the giggling to him.

"I mean... I mean..."

"Ok then, Kirema-kun na no da." Purin said with a smile "Where would you like to seat na no da?"

"Somewhere private?"

"Ok. We can sit outside na no da."

"Maybe another day." Sakura said sadly "But lunch just ended."

"But I haven't eaten yet!!!" Taruto protested.

"Too bad. Eat as much as you can in 2 minutes, then."

Taruto nodded and just sat down and started eating. Purin giggled and then sat down next to him, also finishing her lunch. It was then that her teacher came up.

"Miss. Fon... Next class is PE and since you're athletic enough you can finish your lunch and then help Taruto memorize the way to PE." He said quickly "Ok then? Bye."

"Bye, Sensei!" Purin called. When he was out of sight she leaned on Taruto's shoulder and sighed.

"I thought you'd never come back na no da..."

"I didn't come back for you, you know."

"Oh right. I have the candy drops in my bag na no da."

"Why do you carry candy drops around with you?"

"I had to be prepared for the next time I'd see you na no da!"

"Well..." Taruto's voice trailed off and he sighed "Never mind."

"Na no da?" Purin decided it was nothing and then slowly stood up again.

"C'mon. I've got to show you around na no da."

Taruto nodded and got up as well but then froze and looked up.

"What is it na no da?"

"Don't move."

"Why na no da?"

Taruto hissed a curse word and then put a hand over Purin's mouth and dragged her behind the school building just as a shadow passed over them. Something, or someone, was flying in circles around their abandon lunch trays.

"Mmm mm mnnna hmmo mwa?" Purin's muffled question was barely understandable but Taruto was sure it ment "What's wrong na no da?" so hissed his reply to that question.

"They're looking for you."

Purin just gaze him a confused look and he hugged her. He'd regret this later.

"Just don't move and they won't notice you if you're like this."

Purin would've nodded, but that'd be moving so she didn't. In stead she just stood still. What was going? Who would be looking for _her_?

"They're gone now... Are you ok?"

"Taruto? What's going on na no da?" Purin asked sadly. Taruto sighed and shook his head.

"Hasn't anyone told you?"

"Told me what na no da?"

"I'll take that as a NO. Purin, we've got a new leader. Sosen. And he's come to collect 5 stones so he can control Earth. He's going to kill humans and then make Earth beautiful again."

Purin blinked and cocked her head to one said "Eh?"

"But the stones can only be control by people whose DNA matches, otherwise you could die trying to control the stone..."

"So na no da? He can't use them then na no da."

"But you can."

Purin just stared hard at Taruto.

"What do you mean, Taru-Taru?... I mean, Kirema-kun na no da."

"Your DNA matches the light stone."

"Oh na no da..."

"And currently it seems all the stones match you pretty well."

"Cool na no da! So I control them all na no da? Purin feels special na no da!"

"... Sure..."

"Want to go to PE now na no da?"

"PURIN! This is serious! I don't want them to kidnap you!"

There was a long pause and Purin hugged Taruto tightly. "You care na no da! YOU CARE NA NO DA!"

"N-No! I d-don't!!!" Taruto protested "I just don't want to have to have YOU on the spaceship."

"Okies na no da. You shall be Purin's bodyguard na no da!"

"I AM NOT YOUR BODYGUARD!!!"

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly. In PE, Taruto earned himself the rank of coolest boy with acrobatic ability and Purin was, once again, the Queen of Gym Class. The day went by pretty smoothly.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan! Yuurei-chan!" Purin called when school was released. Sakura and Yuurei waved farewell to Purin and Taruto and then hurried home. Purin smiled and started walking towards the Cafe with Taruto by her side.

"Funny that the Cafe would reopen without anyone telling me na no da."

"Uh... Sure." Taruto replied slowly "They're probably getting ready to start the Mew Project again."

"I guess na no da."

"That means you'll have a job again, right? That's... Uh... Great."

"Thank you na no da."

The two both fell silent and walked in quiet for a few minutes.

"Who was flying around at lunch time na no da?"

"That was Bara." Taruto explained with a shudder "My sister. She's declared herself to be Kisshu's fiancé..."

"Oh na no da..." Purin blinked and there was more quiet.

"Why'd you hug me na no da?"

Taruto turned bright red and looked away "B-Because! You'd start moving if I didn't!"

"Oh na no da. Thank you, Taruto na no da."

"I thought I told you to call em Kirema-kun."

"No one's around to care na no da." Purin said happily "And that isn't your real last name na no da. It's actually a very lame last name na no da."

"IS NOT!"

Purin shrugged and then noticed the Cafe in the distance. It looked... Different. For starters, it was no longer very pink. The coloring had been changed to be more rainbow-ish. But the biggest change, in Purin's eyes, was the top.

"Oh wow na no da! LOOK! A golden monkey na no da!" It was true. In stead of the usual neko with wings on the top of the Cafe there was now a winged golden monkey.

"That's... Uh... Great. You really like monkeys, don't you?"

"Hai na no da!"

"No surprise... You are a monkey."

"Yup na no da!"

Taruto sighed and then opened the now blue cafe door for Purin "After you." He muttered in disgust.

"Thank you na no da." Purin replied with a light giggle as she walked through the doors. The Cafe was pretty empty, except for Ryou and Keichiiro who seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Took you long enough."

"That's not very nice, Ryou. Purin is the new leader of the Mews."

"But I thought Ichigo-oneechan was the leader na no da!"

"Ah. But Ichigo has graduated and now Lady Purin is getting the throne." Keichiiro said kindly. Purin's eyes grew larger and wider with excited and she giggled.

"Be careful." Taruto muttered "You'll make her hug me."

Purin hugged Taruto and laughed "YAY! Purin's the leader na no da!"

"See?"

"Whatever." Ryou muttered "Why's the midget here?"

"I AM NOT A MIDGET! She's the midget!" Taruto protested. Purin paused and then stood next to Taruto and gasped. "Omigosh na no da! He's taller then me by, like, a centimeter na no da! Make that half a centimeter na no da! I AM the midget na no da!"

"You can say that again."

"I AM the midget na no da!"

Taruto moaned. "I was joking. You really are a little kid."

"Purin is NOT a little kid na no da! She's the leader na no da!"

"Listen, Purin. Come by again tomorrow, ok?" Ryou said quickly "Taruto. Walk her home."

"Sure, whatever." Taruto replied as he grabbed 14 year old Purin's hand and dragged her out of the Cafe. He knew very well that Purin was in a lot of danger right now and wasn't about to let her walk home alone.

"I'm going to be staying with you, alright?" Taruto said quickly. Purin blinked in surprise.

"Na no da?"

"So that I can make sure no one tries to kidnap you while you're at your house."

"Ok then na no da..."

"And you're going to act mature."

"Purin is mature na no da!"

"Uh... Yeah."

Purin nodded. "So na no da! Are we friends now na no da?"

Taruto turned red and then glared "Only if you give me my candy drops."

"Oh right na no da! Here you are!" Purin said quickly. She stopped walking and took her candy drops from her bag and handed them to Taruto.

"Now we're friends na no da?"

"Sure... Whatever."

"YAY NA NO DA!"

It only took a couple more minutes for Taruto and Purin to reach Purin's house. Purin walked in and took off her shoes before heading into the kitchen, where Nadeshiko was making dinner.

"Oh. You brought home a friend, Purin?"

"Yup. This is Taruto Kirema na no da. He's a transfer student na no. He needs a place to stay na no da."

"Well.. This is your house and I don't live here. I guess I don't mind him being in your father's room, he seems like a harmless boy."

Taruto twitched. He was NOT harmless. He had defeated Mew Mews many times before… Or at least he'd almost defeated them. Purin usually messed things up for him. He hated her to bits6...

"Okies na no da! Taruto, let me show you to your room na no da."

Taruto nodded and followed Purin to his new room. This would be the start of his new life and an adventure he'd never forget... And it wasn't because he was spending it with Purin, or so he wanted to believe.

_**-----**_

1 I think Ichigo went to Daiken Jr. High o.0;

2I don't know the name of Heicha's Sensei!!! Does anyone know her name?!

3I made that up ;

4 Wh00t! I made up a very uncreative last name for Taruto , ;

5 From what I understand you're supposed to call people by their last names or something... So Taruto asking to be "Taruto-kun" is like telling Purin they're good friends (not what he wanted to imply).

6 Taruto is in DENIAL.

**Satou: **YAY! Hope this fiction turns out well nya no da!!!


	2. A New Mew Mew na no da?

**Satou: **-giggles- Reviews! Wheee!

**Ichigo:** -sigh- Why am I here...?

**Satou:** To help me read my reviews.

**Ichigo: **You need help nya? o.o;

**Satou:** Not really. Okies then... Thank you everyone for reviewing nya! TwystedCareBear-chan, the numbers were supposed to be to match up with the footnotes at the end. They didn't work .; And yush, the japanese names RULE. The 'chan's and 'kun's are eventually going to help add to the fluff and I luff saying "Ja ne". Ask Annka, she knows .;

Next! Ficcy Arsonist! Kisshu makes his first appearence in... Dun dun dun! Episode 3! The other Mews do appear, Mew Lizzy, because of all my random couples xD;; First is Kisshu and then I_ think _Mew Mint appears. Still planning if she'll be Mew Mint at first or not. (Yush, Mew Mint. She's the only other original Mew besides Mew Pudding .' Her and Retasu. Ichigo and Zakuro appears but not as Mews)

I'm so glad you liked, Sapphire Angels Devil and SweeetTooth! Hopefully this chapter will be cute as well nyan :3

Of course there are new mews, Meron-chan! And you're right, those couples aren't the craziest. I should've done Minto/Ichigo or Mint/Retasu or maybe Ichigo/Retasu... -blink blink- Are the couples I choose starting to sound good, now, nyan? xD Teehehehe! Well, I think they're crazy nyan. ; But I ish so happeh you reviewed nyu-hugs-

NOW! ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter 2

It was getting late. Nadeshiko had gone home for the night after tucking Purin's sibilings into bed and Purin was in the kitchen making Taruto a special dinner. Her short blonde hair was tied back with a handkerchief over it to keep food from getting into her hair and she wore her usual white apron with a monkey stitched on the front. She hummed happily as she stirred a pot of noodles and flipped some pancakes in a frying pan. If she had the money to spare she'd have bought a real cake to celebrate Taruto's return but she didn't. A Pancake would have to do.

While Purin cooked, Taruto found himself reading strange Earth Books to Purin's adorable siblings. The room for Purin's siblings was small and cramped. There were two bunkbeds pressed against the wall where the four boys (Chancha, Hanacha, Lucha and Honcha) slept, each having their own bed, while Heicha slept on the floor between the too beds. Taruto found himself floating above them, as it didn't bother them or Purin one bit to have him floating around, and was reading Sleeping Beauty to them. This put the boys to sleep instantly but Heicha couldn't help but keep half awake in order to hear the end of the girlish fantasy.

"Taruto-oniichan." Heicha murmured as Taruto started reading the last couple paragraphs with love's first kiss.

"Nani"

"Is Purin-oneechan in the story na no da"

"No... Why"

"You just said she was, though, na no da. Princess Purin and Prince Taruto na no da"

Taruto started turning many shades of read. Had he actually been thinking that aloud? All the crap about him being Purin's prince! He shook his head and found himself panicking.

"N-No! The Princess's name is Purin b-but it's n-n-n-not your sister" He said quickly. He read the last paragraphs of the story and then floated out of the room quickly, blushing madly. He was such an idiot!

"Taru-Taru! Dinner's ready na no da" Purin called as Taruto flew down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Something smells good." He said with a faint smile, trying to get the fairy tale of his mind. Purin giggled and put a couple bowls on the small table. Taruto's eye went wide.

"I can't eat all of this, Purin" He exclaimed, referring to the fact Purin had cooked enough food to feed an army.

"Teehehehe. Oops na no da. I'll save some for breakfast tomorrow, then, na no da."

"Ok.." Taruto stared at the food and then broke apart a set of chopsticks Purin had set out for him. Then he started to eat the meal Purin had cooked him while she cleaned the kitchen. Purin seemed awfully busy. She hadn't eaten yet, ether.

"Purin, aren't you hungry" He asked when he started eating his second bowl of noodles. Purin shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Nope na no da. I only need to eat two meals a day na no da. Breakfast and lunch na no da. It saves money anyways, na no da"

_Grumble._

Purin gasped and looked down at her grumbling stomach, instantly turning red.

"Liar. Get over here and have some of this food." Taruto ordered.

"But... Taruto-kun na no da."

Taruto felt his large ears burning with blush. _Taruto-kun?_ That was new. At least, the way she said it was new.

"I can't eat anything na no da. Money... I have to save money na no da."

"Purin... It's not healthy to not eat to get more money. No offense, but it'll take a miracle for you to become a millionaire. Not even skipping a meal'll get you there."

"I don't want to be a millionaire na no da! I wanna keep my siblings happy and healthy na no da" Purin said quickly in protest.

"Just eat..."

"I can't na no da! I really am sorry but I can't, Taruto... Na no da..." Purin turned around and marched to her room crying, leaving a very startled Taruto in the kitchen. Something told him he'd said something wrong. He then sighed and got up. He had might as well box all this food for Purin to get some work off her hands, right? Once he finished boxing he cleaned the table and hovered over to Purin's room where he could still hear her sobbing.

"Eh... Purin-chan" He said quietly "Are you ok"

"Gomen nasai na no da..." Purin muttered "I over reacted na no da..."

"Uh... No. It's ok. It's my fault. Really."

"Na no da..."

"Uh... How about you just go to bed..."

"You sure na no da? I should clean the kitchen na no da."

"Already done."

"Box the food na no da"

"Complete."

"Wash the table na no da"

"Done it."

"Ah... Thank you, Taru-Taru na no da" Purin exclaimed. In a matter of seconds she got up and hugged Taruto, who turned many shades of red and pushed her away.

"Eh... Taruto? Why are you staying with me na no da? Last time you stayed on the spaceship na no da."

"Oh... Uh... Well..." Taruto lowered his head in shame "I got kicked off because I was a traitor last time."

Purin blinked and tilted her head.

"So I decided to come stay with you until this is all over..." He turned away quickly since his face was hot with blush "Because you're too stupid to take care of yourself alone."

"Awww... Taruto cares about Purin na no da." Purin said happily, hugging him again "Yay. Happy Purin na no da."

"Get. Off. Me."

"Na no da..."

"Off."

"..."

"Off." Taruto stepped away and Purin fell on the ground, asleep. He turned around, stared and then picked her up and put her in her bed. Now he just needed to go to the room Purin said he could use and sleep this nightmare away.

"Ohayo na no da" Purin called as she ran around the house banging a gong. Yes. A gong. It was the most effective way to wake up all her siblings. The four boys and Heicha ran out of their rooms, now fully dressed, and rushed into the kitchen where Purin had the leftovers from the night before spread out on the table. Taruto yawned as he got out of bed and changed into his hideous school uniform. He liked his average day wear better the school had said it was a huge no-no.

"Ohayo, Taru-Taru na no da" Purin called as she ran past Taruto's closed bedroom door to get the mail quickly. She returned with the mail just as her siblings finished breakfast and then handed them their lunches.

"Ohayo, Purin-chan." Taruto replied with a yawn. It was too early to be getting up "What's up"

"Well, I need to walk Heicha to school na no da."

"I'll come too then... Just let me eat and make my lunch."

"Oh, I all ready made you lunch na no da." Purin said happily while loading her golden monkey book bag with random school supplies. Taruto looked on the counter and noticed a bag with his name scribbled on it and stood up to get it.

"Thank you, Purin."

"Your welcome na no da"

Taruto nodded and then stood up and walked towards the door with his school bag and lunch. Purin was currently helping Heicha tied some cute red ribbons in her hair. Taruto tapped his foot and then Purin and Heicha ran over and the four boys zipped out the door. Taruto watched them run off and then smiled.

"Let's go then"

"Yay na no da" Heicha and Purin cheered together "Let's go na no da"

"Uh... Sure." Taruto opened the door for them and then followed them out. He didn't know where the school was so had to follow Purin anyways, it wasn't really his choice.

No one talked while they walked, except for Heicha who was telling everyone about what she'd done in art class the day before. Apparently she'd made paper flowers that she wanted to give to Purin for being a nice older sister. Purin giggled and said she'd like that as they stopped at the elementary school. It looked like it was going to be a peaceful day...

"Oh na no da! New girl na no da" Heicha exclaimed, pointing dead ahead. The new girl was short, about 3 feet tall, with short light brown hair and large blue eyes. She seemed to be maybe 6 years old. But the thing that really attracted Purin and Taruto's attention with the black and brown cat ears she was twitching on her head. Twitching. They were real.

"She must be a Mew Mew." Taruto whispered to Purin. He turned around behind him and then snatched Purin's hand"And someone's here to stirr up trouble. Did you bring your henshin locket"

"Sure did na no da." Purin said happily as she took her locket out of her school uniform pocket "Here it tis na no da."

"So, yer name ish Momo-chan na no da" Heicha asked the younger girl "And you're getting moved to meh class na no da? But yer so young na no da"

"M-Mini'Momo is smart for her age nya..." the new girl, Momo, said quietly. She wasn't very used to all this attention "Can we be friends nya"

"Sure na no da! Friends na no da"

Purin giggled as Heicha made a new friend but Taruto was looking around for any signs of the alien he knew had come. He'd seen teleportation ripples in the air out of the corner of his eye and wasn't about to let anyone sneak up on Purin.

He suddenly gasped and grabbed Purin, teleporting her away just as something was thrown at her. It was a weapon that looked a lot like a Unicorn's horn and the sharp, pointy tip had been headed right t Purin. It hit the wall behind Purin, sinking in a bit because it'd been thrown so hard, and caused Heicha and Momo to scream in terror. Taruto and Purin reappeared behind the girls and, luckily, no one had noticed Taruto teleporting.

"Darn. I missed." Bara muttered angrily as she teleported near her weapon and pulled it out of the wall. The girl looked to be about 14 years old with black hair in pigtails like Taruto's and wearing a red and black alien's uniform similar to his, only she had her chest warped up in white cloth with the red shirt over top. "So close too. I won't miss this time."

"Purin, NOW."

"But Heicha will see me na no da..." Purin said nervously.

"Heicha, RUN." Taruto ordered "Now."

"But oneechan na no da" Heicha protested. A stern look from Purin sent Heicha and Momo running but Taruto stopped Momo and pointed at Bara.

"Hurry up and transform, Runt."

"Your the runt nya! Chibiko nya" Momo said firmly "Your older then me AND you're short for your age nya"

"JUST TRANSFORM"

"Hai na no da" Purin said, thinking Taruto was talking to her "Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorpho-sis"

Purin then kissed her henshin locket and stuck it on her forehead. Nothing happened. "Na no da! I can't transform"

"Maybe you've got a new henshin phrase! Try again"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorpho-sis! Meow Meow Pudding! Metamorpho-sis! Saru Saru Pudding! Metamorpho-sis"

Nothing was working. Bara rolled her eyes and tried to stab Purin again but Taruto moved her and Momo out of the way once more.

"Keep trying, Purin"

"I am na no da! It isn't working na no da"

"Your magical locket hasn't been used in a while, Oneechan, so you need to get a new locket to activate its power again before you can use it nya."

All eyes turned to Momo, who knew the whole reason everything was going wrong. She really was smart for her age. Not just for her age but for her race! No mere human could possibly have known all this but something told Taruto Momo's Mew Mew powers had let her in on this little secret.

"And I'll be the one to activate nya" Momo reached into her pocket and took out her own henshin locket, kissed it and placed it on her right arm "Mew Mew Mini'Momo! Metamorpho-sis nya" She cried. Purin just stared blankly as Momo transformed and spun around before posing.

"Doer of all that is wrong! Mew Mini'Momo is here to save the day nya! Mew Momo Aqua Rod"

Momo held her hand up and created a rod very similar to the Mew Aqua rod and started spinning around "Ribbon Momo Healing"

Healing bubbles flew out of Momo's rod and, even though no one was hurt and needed healing, they were helpful. When the first bubble popped on Purin's locket she heard the words for henshin in her head and kissed the locket.

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorpho-sis" Purin began to glow and ribbons warped around her body. They formed her costume, gloves and the poofy-things on her arms. She then bent over and her tail popped out before she began to spin around and then posed happily in front of Taruto.

"Mew Pudding is here to help save the day na no da! Pudding Ring" Pudding quickly summoned her tambourine-like ring and got ready to attack but Bara just teleported away.

"Darn. I was going to kill you while you couldn't transform but looks like all I did was get you a new partner. I'm out."

Purin blinked and watched Bara vanish. That had been... Interesting...

"Ah! I'm late" Mew Mini'Momo exclaimed "Got to get normal again nyu"

"Just think about returning to normal na no da, Momo-chan. Stop by Cafe Mew Mew today, okies na no da? Shirogane-san will reward you for yer hard work na no da."

"YAY! I'll will come by nya" Momo cheered, having now returned to normal, before she ran off to school.

Taruto grabbed Purin's hand and the two were teleport to school. They were right on time.

"Good job, Purin." Taruto said quietly "Let's go in, then."

"Hai na no da" Purin said happily. They walked into school, dragging the attention of a couple students who were jealous of seeing the two together _smiling_. That just wasn't supposed to happen.

"Ohayo Minna-san na no da" Purin called as she slid the classroom door open.

"Ohayo, Purin-chan" Yuurei and Sakura called as they rushed towards their friend "I see you walked to school with Kirema-kun today"

"Hai na no da" Purin said happily "Thanks for walking with me, Kirema-kun na no da"

"Uh... You're welcome."

"Yay na no da" Purin then instantly hugged Taruto and everyone in the room started blushing. Lina was the only own turning red from fury. Lina obviously had a crush on Taruto, considering how great at every subject he was. He was the perfect boyfriend.

Class then started and everyone hurried to their seats. It was going to be just another average school day!

"Well then, Ja ne" Purin called as she headed towards the Cafe with Taruto after school that day. Yuurei and Sakura walked home happily and Purin cheerfully skipped down the path leading the Cafe Mew Mew. When they reached the Cafe they found Keichiiro serving Momo some sweet cake and Ryou holding two boxes. He had Purin and Momo's new waitress uniforms all ready.

"Starting tomorrow you two have jobs here after school." He explained "Hurry up and change into these so I'm sure they fit."

"HAI (Na no da/Nya)" The two girls cried out before snatching the boxes and running off to change. The outfits were like the original ones. Purin's was simply newer then before. Momo wore a bright pink outfit with blue ribbons and looked an awful lot like a ball of cotton candy.

"Thank you, Shirogane-san na no da" Purin cheered "Do you have any left over pastries I can bring my siblings na no da"

"Of course, Purin-san. Keichiiro said happily "The box is on the table."

"Thanks na no da. I'd better go now na no da."

"Walk home safely nya." Momo said cheerfully "Wait until mom hears I've got a job"

"We will na no da" Purin called. She then started dragging Taruto away. The poor alien sighed and helped her carry the many boxes Ryou and Keichiiro had supplied. Keichiiro had even cooked some nice fish and rice for Purin.

"Aren't you being a bit too nice" Ryou asked as he watched Purin and Taruto vanish into the distance "I mean... That was really good fish you gave her. Not to mention you already cooked it."

"She is a Mew Mew, Ryou, we've got to make up for all the trouble we're starting somehow."

"I don't remember Ichigo walking home with a cooked meal."

"Ryou, this is different."

"Are you going to bring up the fact Purin is living on her own again"

"Well.. That is part of it. But you know as well as me those taking part in Mew Project 0.2 are not going to be able to just walk away... I'm sure you feel bad that this is going to cause her so much pain."

"The shrimp (that's Mini'Momo, for all you wondering. Not a walking piece of sea food or Taruto) isn't leaving with anything but a smile on her face and good news for her mother... If her mother takes it as good news... There has GOT to be some law against us employing a 6 year old..."

"Momo-san might walk out of this unaffected... It's Purin who's become the key part of our project."

Ryou sighed and then walked off to his room. Keichiiro was right, though. This project wasn't likely to end with a happy ending...

**Mew Satou: **Did everyone like nyan? I hope so nyu Next chapter includes yet ANOTHER new comerade nyan! Mew-

**Mew Mint:** When do I appear?

**Mew Satou:** H-Hey! I never got to say who the new Mew ish nyan!

**Mew Lettuce: **Well... Ummm... The time to tell is now -something beeps- Waaah! I'm so sorry! I used up the last couple seconds you were going to spend on authoress notes! GOMEN NASAI!

**Mew Satou: **Chill out, Retasu o.0; I'll just tell them in the next chapter ;

**Mew Mint:** If the time for authoress notes just ran out then how come we can all still talk? o.o;


End file.
